peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Telstar: The Joe Meek Story
Many thanks for the page. Was wondering if it should be in the Films category, not TV. Steve W (talk) 04:46, December 15, 2016 (UTC) I've added the Film category, kept the TV category because it was shown on TV and is on the Peel On TV section. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 06:39, December 15, 2016 (UTC) OK, sounds good. Cheers! Steve W (talk) 08:58, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Theoretically I could add TV categories on films that Peel mentioned on his shows, but as these are not on Peel On TV, I thought I would not do that. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 09:49, December 15, 2016 (UTC) This is definitely a film, not a feature made for TV (as the other examples are). Dr Mango (talk) 17:28, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Correct, it is a film and not a feature made for TV, but I kept the TV category, because this film is in the Peel On TV section. I thought if I keep films that are on Peel On TV section with the TV category, it would make it easy for people to see the list of films in Peel On TV in alphabetical order. Anyway if somebody wants to split TV and Film categories on every TV/Film on the Peel wiki site, then that's fine by me. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 19:22, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Been thinking about this and seems to me that "Telstar: The Joe Meek Story" is definitely a film, as in a "movie" or "feature film" intended for cinema, and not TV at all. Suggest that what we should therefore take it off the Peel On TV page, where it shouldn't really be, and also cancel its TV category status. Seems to me that it should really be listed alongside something like Good Vibrations (in the Films category). A further suggestion - make the Peel On TV page clearer by deleting the current sixth section, "Films" (which only has one entry). This was only included initially because we had no Films category or page at the time and I wanted somewhere to put "Five Seconds To Spare" (which is a movie and he was in it). For people hunting down Peel's "sound and vision media" appearances, suggest we add a new "See Also" section at the bottom of the Peel On TV page (as on other pages) with a "Films" entry (linked to the Films category page), and a note alongside mentioning that Peel appeared in only one film as an actor, Five Seconds To Spare. As a final related thing, suggest we also cancel the TV category status of "Five Seconds To Spare". Does this all seem to make sense? Not sure if there any other movies that should be moved off the Peel On TV page. Steve W (talk) 04:03, December 22, 2016 (UTC) I think that's a good idea, if someone can do this, that would be brilliant. It would certainly make it clear and avoid the confusion of the categories getting mixed up. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 09:18, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Many thanks for the reply. OK, will sort it out tomorrow. Steve W (talk) 15:52, December 22, 2016 (UTC) OK, made the suggested changes. Also took two other films, Wild About Harry and Good Vibrations, off the Peel On TV page and canceled their TV category status. Hope things seem clear now. Steve W (talk) 03:12, December 23, 2016 (UTC) In the end, seemed to make most sense to scrap the separate "See Also" section, and add the Films category link next to the one for Dutch TV in the intro. Put the note about his "Five Seconds" appearance on the Film category page. Steve W (talk) 07:20, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for that, it looks so much better that all the films are now in the Film category and there isn't a need to put it in Peel On TV. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 10:49, December 23, 2016 (UTC)